


Kissable You

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Smut fic, because of reasons...





	

They would never admit it in public, they had a public persona to protect after all but the time after they had first slept together had left both Kate Williams and Suzannah Lipscomb desperate for more. Yes they had started slowly but now, each time they met, they wanted, desperately, to find a place to hide away and enjoy themselves... alone.

Suzannah had taken to teasing Kate by wearing very short dresses, dresses that showed off not just her figure but a fair amount of her legs, she had always known of Kate’s hunger for them and she knew if she teased her enough there would come a time when Kate gave in... 

They had found themselves alone at the hotel once the conference was over, a conference that had been open to both historical experts and the general public. Now though, alone, there was only one thing they wanted, a hotel room and peace. 

Suzannah had been the one to book them the room, not letting Kate have a chance to be nervous and instead leading her away. The two had looked at each other for a long time once they got into the hotel room before Kate finally snapped and reached for Suzannah, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. 

They had spent the time together lingering over kisses and caresses, Kate merely smirking when she let Suzannah undress her, she already knew that Suzannah wanted her, loved her and would pleasure her... in time. 

She had not yet bothered to undress Suzannah, taking her time over it, noting the low pleading noises that escaped Suzannah even as she did finally remove a layer, although not the one that Suzannah had clearly expected. She had been busy with Suzannah’s zip, stripping her dress down but not off, leaving it so she could get access to most of Suzannah, if not all of her. She had smirked when Suzannah arched to the touch, enjoying the way that Suzannah’s soft mewling noises ramped up the more she lingered. She had kissed and caressed her way over Suzannah’s cleavage and breasts, noting just when Suzannah seemed most needy, it was then she moved away. 

By now she was naked and Suzannah was barely covered, although, since she liked to tease, she left it that way, kissing and licking her way up Suzannah’s long and beautifully toned legs before finally, finally stripping away the dress, by now it was tangled into itself but still came loose easily enough. 

Suzannah had openly bucked at the feel of Kate’s hands on her hips, keeping her in the chair, obviously begging to be touched. Kate had lingered a while, waiting for Suzannah to skill before dipping her lips and tongue to Suzannah’s clit, she would linger there too until she was sure she had Suzannah nicely wound up. 

The resulting cry when, finally, Suzannah came undone under her was un-muted and fairly close to a scream. Kate couldn’t help her smug smile as she leant to kiss her. 

“I could do that.... for the rest of my life...”


End file.
